Team Night Ninja
September 22, 2017 |previous = Super Singing Heroes |next = Super Cat Ears}} "Team Night Ninja" is the thirteenth PJ Masks short. Night Ninja tries to make a speech about how cool it is to be a villain but the Ninjalinos turn his great plans into great jokes. *Night Ninja *Ninjalinos *Owlette *Catboy *Gekko Behind the PJ Masks Headquarters, the Ninjalinos are marching. As they are marching, Night Ninja comments to the viewers on how they always get excited over the PJ Masks and how they should focus more on his team since he claims he and his Ninjalinos have much more fun than them. The reason why is that they “get to cheat, break rules, play by their own rules, and then even cheat and break those rules.” This confuses some of the Ninjalinos, however. The short first transitions to the Ninjalinos training using tires as their obstacle course. As they train, Night Ninja points out to the viewers that being on his team is not easy. For example, they have to be fit. Suddenly, just as he says this, some of the Ninjalinos are taking the tires from the obstacle course. In response, Night Ninja starts chasing them. Transitioning next to the town, Night Ninja continues his speech about his team, saying that they have to be strong. As he says this, one of the Ninjalinos are climbing up the rope to the top of the building. However, before reaching up to the top, he looks down at the other Ninjalinos, who have grabbed on to the end of the rope. At the other end of the rope is a wooden crate. The Ninjalino at the top pushes the crate off the building, while the other Ninjalinos are carried to the top. They all start to laugh at their scheme, but then start pretending to be tired from climbing as Night Ninja takes a look at them. Transitioning then to the school, Night Ninja then points out that his team has to be sneaky as he is using a couple of Sticky Splats to help him scale the school. As the Ninjalinos are watching, one of the Ninjalinos presses open the door to the school. Suddenly, the alarm sounds, and the Ninjalinos run away. After seeing what has happened so far, Night Ninja comes over to the PJ Masks. He claims that “he should give up this whole villain thing” and offers his Ninjalinos as sidekicks to the PJ Masks. In response, Gekko happily accepts on behalf of them, saying that “they’re always happy to have new heroes.” Upon hearing this, the Ninjalinos quickly and happily run over to the PJ Masks, while Night Ninja watches. Upset at this, he walks away, while the Ninjalinos cheer and the PJ Masks exclaim their signature victory phrase, ending the short. This short offers no moral or lesson. *This is the first PJ Masks short to take place from Night Ninja's perspective. *It is also the first time he offered the Ninjalinos to work for the PJ Masks. *This is the third time a short focuses on a villain. **The previous two were "Reinvention" and "Moth's Day". Category:Shorts